


Gayfighting

by TheSakuraTree



Category: Arcadia, Arcadia (Original Universe), Arcadia (Original World), Original Work, Tales of Arcadia, Tales of Arcadia (Original Universe), Tales of Arcadia (Original World)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Free Wrestling, Horny Author, Lesbian Wrestling, Smut, Useless Lesbian(s), Useless Lesbians, sex fight, useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSakuraTree/pseuds/TheSakuraTree
Relationships: Sappho (Original Character)/Tiffany (Original Character), Sappho/Tiffany
Collections: Fic Seeds, Smut Fic Seeds





	Gayfighting

“Okay, mo-vie NIGHT!” cheered Sappho.  
  
wrestle you to the ground~  
pin you between my legs~  
blow off some steam~  



End file.
